If Only Letters Were Enough
by Nara and Davina Writing Co
Summary: Lily is missing Severus and she writes him a letter. Will Severus respond? How willl her boyfriend James Potter react? Will this act change Lily's love life forever? Read and find out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This story is AU!
1. The Flight Of The Owl

Chapter 1

She Longs

Snow fell softly outside a small house in London. A gentle, but biting December wind blew the delicate white flakes in patterns. They were watched through a small window by the owner of the house. She was slender and pale. Her dark red hair fell to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes watched the December dance with sadness and intensity. Lily Evans hefted a quiet sigh. How the snow's tumultuous show reminded her of her own heart. She looked away from the frosty night, to look at her boyfriend, James Potter. He was asleep on the couch. His messy black was hair even more messy in sleep. Lily sighed once again. She loved the way James's hazel were always watching her. His goofy smiles, he was not a romantic, but he did love Lily. Lily's thoughts fell on her childhood best friend, Severus Snape. He had also loved her, but he was far more graceful and romantic that James. Severus had once called Lily a Mudblood, after James played a prank him and Lily got stopped James. Severus had apologized once, however Lily rejected him. But now…

_Oh, Severus_, thought Lily in despair. She missed him so much, but she did not know where she could visit him, or even if Severus would accept her presence. Or if James would want her going. He and Severus were most certainly deep enemies, from the moment they had set eyes on each other, and that would never change.

Lily looked over at James's sleeping frame. He gave a soft snort and turned over. He would not wake anytime soon. They had not moved in together, but James spent almost every waking moment with Lily.

Lily tiptoed past him into a small room with a desk, a quill, some parchment, and Lily's barn owl, Sora. Lily sat down at the desk and pulled a piece of parchment in front of her. She dipped the quill into a small pot of ink and began to write.

_ Dear Severus,_

_ I miss you._

_ Love,_

_ Lily_

Lily could not bear to write anymore. She called softly to Sora, who hooted and flew onto the desk. Lily carefully tied the letter to Sora's leg and opened the window for the owl to take flight.

"Take that to Severus." whispered Lily. Sora flew out of the open window and Lily shut it behind her. Lily watched as the owl flew away, wondering if she had done the right thing. Lily walked silently back into the room where James slept. She sat back down at her spot by the window. Lily felt that with every wing beat Sora took, the young barn owl was pulling Lily's heart farther and farther away. Lily hoped she had said enough for Severus to understand her silent plea for him. However, the young woman felt that she could not have said anything more.

_Will letters ever be enough?_ Thought Lily to herself. She would not be in peace until Severus had at least received the letter; however Lily closed the curtains and went to sleep.

**A/N: Aaaaaand It's a cliffhanger! I could not get this idea out of my head! I'm glad to get it on paper! DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, with the exception of Sora. The story belongs to me, but NOTHING ELSE! That belongs to the illustrious J.K. Rowling! Please read and review! This fic will have multiple chapters. **


	2. The right one

Chapter 2

The next morning, Sora did not return. Nor did she the next day or the day after that. Lily felt hopeless. She could only think that Severus refused to respond and Sora was valiantly waiting on him. It was two weeks later that the barn owl returned with a letter tied to her leg. She came on a frosty morning with a weak December sun fighting, and weakening further against the oncoming clouds. James was over for breakfast, as usual. Lily was just putting eggs on, when there was a tap on the kitchen window. There sat Sora, the pale sun gleaming on her tawny and white feathers, making her look like a ghost. Next to her was James's own, a proud great horned owl, named Mars. James opened the window and let them in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the elusive Sora, come to grace us with her company again." he joked, and reached out to stroke the owl. Sora nipped James in the finger, just as he got close enough to touch her. James immediately recoiled, and sucked his now bleeding index finger.

"There's something wrong with that owl, Lil, I mean, look at Mars here. He never does anything like that." said James pointing at the owl that was perched on his shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease her then." said Lily serenely "She never does anything like that to me."

"She doesn't like Mars either." James argued, his voice rising slightly "Every other owl in the whole world likes him, is friendly to him. All except her." Lily did not immediately respond, instead called to Sora, and noticed with secret relief, that there was a letter tied to the owl's leg. Sora spread her wings and flew silently to where Lily stood and landed on the counter top.

"Well, I my opinion, and probably Sora's, Mars is a pompous brat. He is always _terrible _to her. To other owls, he must seem like the winner of the popularity contest, but Sora doesn't need that to be happy." retorted Lily. James gave an obnoxious snort that, for whatever reason, vexed Lily further.

"I'm going to put Mars in his cage like a _normal _owl. I can't believe you won't put that beast in a cage." grumbled James "Then I'll get out of your hair and go to work. I was supposed to be into the Auror office early this morning anyway! "

"Fine!" yelled Lily, annoyed beyond belief. She stroked Sora until she heard her front door slam closed. Immediately, Lily untied the scroll attached Sora's leg and read its content.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Or Mrs. Potter, as I suspect that it is by now. I must ask you, do you even know or care that every day, and with every ounce of my being I have missed you? I still miss you. But you probably have not even cared, now that you have Potter. Your owl stayed with me for a few days, as it was snowing too hard for me to even attempt to send her out. However, she stayed snuggled up to my own barn owl, Zakarian. She left him without a goodbye. He is most certainly pining for her. She is exactly like her master. Well, I suppose that you must hear this again, as this is what you're probably waiting for. I am sorry, Lily. I never meant to do that to you. Are you happy now? Whatever happens, I'll always miss you. Always._

_Kind regards_

_Severus Snape_

Lily felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She had turned her best friend away from her, and yet he still missed her. How on earth could she be so blunt with his feelings? Lily felt so naïve to believe that Severus had no care for her whatsoever anymore. Severus was probably one of the most sensitive men Lily had ever met. She quickly ran to the study and wrote down a quick note:

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm sorry for everything except the good times we had. Please except my apology, for what it's worth. I really, truly want my best friend back. I miss you every single day._

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

Lily tied the note to Sora's leg and opened the window for the owl to take flight. She watched the owl leave.

_Well, at least she has a chance at love_, thought Lily miserably. Lily was so confused and tangled up on the inside she could barely breathe. She went outside for a breath of fresh air to clear her thoughts. In the cold air Lily shivered thought of what she wanted.

"Who will I choose?!" cried Lily in desperation.

_The right one,_ came the silent reply, _The right one_


	3. Missing you

Chapter 3

Later that evening, James appeared at the front door. He thrust it open and slammed it shut. He released a squawking Sora from his grasp. He called Lily and looked livid.

"What the _hell_ is this!?" he snarled. He clutched a note in his fist and waved it aggressively at Lily.

"You were secretly writing to _Snivellus_!?" Lily wanted to be timid. She wanted to cower and promise to never do it again. But she found anger inside herself that she never knew she had.

"Well, at least _Severus_ is a hell of a lot better than you! He's sweet and he actually gives a crap! All I hear out of you is complaints! He'll at least forgive me! And _don't you DARE call him Snivellus!_"

"Well, well if you'd prefer S_nivellus_ over me, than you can have him, the slimy Slytherin git. I'll leave you to your stupid owl and horrible potions stooge!" James snarled

"I have no need of a pompous, moronic, brat and his bloody rat with wings! Go! At least Severus can love!" With the harsh words hanging in the air James summoned all of his things and apperated away with Mars. But not before disgustedly throwing the note at Lily's feet. When he was gone Lily picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words. Please forgive the harsh I've exchanged earlier. Your owl and Zakarian are really cute together. What's her name? I've missed you!_

_With love,_

_Severus_


End file.
